Reincarnation
by AlwaysTheTruth
Summary: The characters from Angel Beats! have all reincarnated. Yet despite what they believed, they still hold memories of their past lives and even possibly their time in the after life! But the question is, what would trigger the memories in their souls?


Today I present Reincarnation, an Angel Beats! fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy!

Angel Beats! and it's characters, music, etc. are the properties of P.A. Works and Studio Key. I don't claim any rights to the properties presented in this fanfiction.

Otonashi: Eiji Wakahisa

Kanade: Masami Fukui

Hinata: Hideo Mizushima

Yui: Emiko Takahashi

Yuri: Hiromi Satou

Ayato: Hisoka Kobayashi

Chapter 1: 10 Years After Reincarnation

* * *

"Eiji, it's 7 AM, get out of bed and get down here for breakfast!", my mother called me to breakfast from below. So I finally decide- against my will- to get out of bed.

My name is Eiji Wakahisa. Since as long as I can remember, I've lived a peaceful, normal life. On the other hand, I've also had many, many restless nights. I keep having this commonly occurring nightmare about a train crash. My parents keep telling me it'll go away, yet to this day it's still as common as ever.

"Eiji, what are you doing? Get down here, right now!", my mother snaps me out of my thought, and I head down to eat breakfast. "Okay Eiji, what do you want?", my mother asks, I respond with the usual, "A bowl of cornflakes, with some coffee on the side" and walk towards my table.

After breakfast I put on my uniform, do my hair, brush my teeth, say my goodbyes and head out the door. I'm quickly spotted by my friend, Hideo Mizushima. He pushes backs his blue hair before greeting me, "Hey Eiji, how are you doing?"

I shrug, "Pretty well I guess, I don't really feel anything too early in the morning." With that, me and Hideo started chatting as we walk towards school.

* * *

My name's Masami Fukui, from the moment I was born I had a defect heart. However a very kind man by the name of Yuzuru Otonashi donated his heart and it ended up getting sent to me. The operation, due to the bigger heart of the adult, only had a 1 in a million chance of working. That means that if every baby on Earth suffered a defect heart, I'd be 1 of the 10 babies to be able to withstand an adult heart transplant. Ever since, I've wished to thank him. However, something in my mind always tells me that in the months I was coma after the operation.

Nothing too exciting has happened in the 10 years I've been alive and I haven't made many friend. But the best friend I have is easily Hiromi Satou. She's pretty much considered a natural leader by everyone she knows. As she's often making calm, decisive decisions on anything that comes her way and gives confidence and hope to those who need it most.

There was a time when Hiromi needed to recover from something too, though not nearly as serious as I'd thought it would be. She was a perfectionist, so when she failed he double digit multiplication test, I found her alone holding back tears. I decided to sit next to her. "What's wrong?", I ask. She answers with a "Nothing" and looks away. I poke her on the shoulder and say "Don't lie to me, please, I know something bothers you." She finally opened up "Fine..."

"I just failed a test, that's all."... I couldn't believe that's what she was so upset about. I couldn't help but start laughing. "It's not funny!", she said. After I calmed down I was finally able to give a response, "That's really not something to get upset over, you'll do better next time."

"Yeah, you're right..." she said. "Thank you!' I responded with "Your welcome." and we went our separate ways for the time being. That's why if something's ever bothering Hiromi, she always comes to me for advice, that's also how she over the years has become my best friend. With that, I finally wake up after a long night's rest I get my self ready and head out the door to school. There isn't much to do, so I just start fiddling around with my cell phone.

* * *

Lunch period was starting. "Eiji, let's head to lunch." with that, we of course went to lunch.

"Goddamnit!", Hideo began as we sat down, "I was trying to catch a fish the other day and I ended up hooking my thumb instead..." he showed me his thumb and I had to agree, it was pretty gruesome. "Hey, why were you out trying to catch fish anyway?", I asked, "Isn't there enough food at your house already?"

"Because," Hideo started, "I guess I just wanted something a little different yesterday, that's all." I shook my head, "Next time, make sure you know how to fish first." we both laughed at that. I saw Hisoka walking over to us.

"Hey Eiji!" he exclaimed. Hideo was mad, "So what, you're just going to pretend I don't exist?" Hisoka responded with, "Shut up, Hideo. From the moment I met Eiji, I knew he'd be my best friend. You're nothing but a fool for trying to get in the way of that!"

"Calm down, guys," I finally said. "We've got food to eat." Hisoka and Hideo snapped out of the almost fight, and let out a lowly "Oh, yeah." With that, we started eating our meals.

* * *

"Masami, it's time for bed." my father told me. I responded with an "Okay dad."and waltzed into bed. Not to much happened again today, my mind wandered and eventually stopped at one thought, let's say reincarnation exists, would I be able to meet the guy who gave me my heart? I don't mean like in a comatose state, but actually see him. The guy that I see whenever I think about it. The guy I...

It really didn't matter. It'd probably be amazing to meet his reincarnation, I can only hope he'd be as charitable as the previous version was. But the chances of that happening aren't to high. Still, I'd keep going. Hoping one day I'll be able to truthfully thank him, whatever version of him it may be. With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

_..."Tachibana," Otonashi began, "do you want to go fishing with us? You'd probably enjoy it." I gave him to okay and we went fishing._

_Yuri and the rest of the SSS however, weren't having any of this. Somehow, Otonashi convinced them I was okay and could go along with them._

_In the end I guess I ended up being pretty useful, considering I caught the biggest fish. We were splitting it between all the students. When Otanashi called me over. "Tachibana we're becoming good friends... so can I call you Kanade? You can call me Yuzuru too." Is pretty much what he said, I answered with a simple "Sure" and from then on we called eachother by our first name._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please leave feedback, it's my first time writing anything since August.


End file.
